Benutzer Diskussion:Grünfell
Das ist meine Diskussionsseite. PS: Möge die Macht mit dir sein! Hallo Grünfell, wir freuen uns, dich herzlich im begrüßen zu dürfen, wünschen dir viel Spaß beim herumstöbern und hoffen, dass du dich hier wohl fühlst. Vielleicht verbesserst du ja auch ein paar Artikel oder hilfst uns bei der Gestaltung des Wikis. Du bist ebenso gern im Wikia-Chat gesehen. Dort kannst du dich mit anderen Usern und Warrior Cats-Fans unterhalten. Wenn du Fragen hast oder irgendwelche Hilfe brauchst, kann du dich gerne an mich, die Admins oder die anderen älteren Nutzer wenden. Sie werden dir gern helfen. Du kannst mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! Viel Spaß und eine schöne Zeit im Wiki! Silberfluss (Diskussion) 15:07, 25. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Beiträge Hey, Welche Beiträge meinst du denn, die du machen willst? Willst du Artikel bearbeiten? Dann musst du einfach auf den Bearbeiten-Button ganz oben klicken ^^ LG 17:30, 25. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Ich weiß nicht genau, was du mit Diskussion meinst, da du es ja offenbar schaffst auf Diskussionsseiten zu schreiben - 12:36, 26. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Top 10-Listen Hallo Grünfell, ich schreibe dich hier mit an, weil ich bemerkt habe, dass du vermehrt Top10-Listen erstellst. Es ist zwar gut, aber der Sinn deiner Top10-Listen erschließt sich mir nicht. z.B. die Top10-Liste Grünfell, wenn das deine Lieblingscharaktere sein sollen, poste sie bitte auf deiner Nutzerseite, ebenso ist hier die Top10-Liste der beliebtesten Chater zu nennen, so eine Liste (und ich sehe diese war bereits mit 3 Stimmen für dich manipuliert) ist verletzten gegen andere User oder verzerrt sogar die Wahrheit. Also bitte so eine Liste nicht erstellen. LG 10:33, 26. Jul. 2013 (UTC) das versprochene Bild So hier ist das versprochene Bild ich hoffe es gefällt dir. Silberflug (Diskussion) 17:29, 26. Jul. 2013 (UTC)thumb|für Grünfell Hey^^ hi green, hier ein bild für dich. wenn du wills, kannst du es auch als ava nehmen. thumb LG Schattenpelz123 (Diskussion) 09:31, 27. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Mentor Hey, Wenn du gerne einen Mentor haben möchtest, dann kannst du dir diese Seite anschauen, denn dort findest du das Mentoren-Projekt vorgestellt und sieht die User, die sich als Mentor zur Verfügung gestellt haben. LG 14:38, 27. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Seitenerstellung Hallo Grünfell, ich möchte dich bitten nicht Seiten zu erstellen, die keiner braucht und gelöscht werden müssen z.B. die Meine Katze oder die Benutzer Seite: wo du Videos hochstellen wolltest. Erst einmal, wozu erstellst du eine leere Benutzerseite? Eine normalen Artikel versteh ich noch aber nicht so etwas. Bitte füge private Inhalte immer auf dein Profil hinzu. Du weißt ja wie du das machst. Wenn nicht, frag andere Nutzer. Sollte diese noch einmal vorkommen, muss ich dich sperren - 13:36, 1. Aug. 2013 (UTC) :Eben, wenn du keine Ahnung hast wie man richtig verschiebt - und normalerweise gelangen Seiten nicht auf die Benutzer Seite (außer du stellst es ein) - lass es bleiben, oder erstell nicht extra Seiten für deine Videos oder sonstigen persönlichen Kram im Wiki. Du weißt ja wie du deine Benutzerseite bearbeiten musst, also tus auch. Meine Verwarnung steht noch, und mehr denn je. - 13:44, 1. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Hallo ist jemand da? Katzokopter (Diskussion) 17:36, 18. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Deine Katze Hiii, Hab grad die Bilder von deiner Katze gesehen, die ist ja niedlich *o* Wie heißt sie? :) lg 14:59, 12. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Süßer Name :'D 15:07, 12. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Danke Danke *-* Das Bild ist echt schön <33333333333 lg 19:18, 23. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Nicht im Chat Ich bin 2 oder 3 Wochen nicht im Chat wegen meinen Eltern. Wenn jemand etwas von mir braucht wendet auch an http://de.warrior-cats.wikia.com/wiki/Benutzer:Rubinstern meinen Bruder. (Grünfell (Diskussion) 07:52, 18. Okt. 2013 (UTC)) hey ich wollte nur fragen ob du mal zum meine warriorcats geschichten wiki kommen möchtest? (WINTERSTURM/Disskosion) wiki ok (WINTERSTURM/Diskosiun) Bild :3 Hier dein Bild :3 Hoffe es gefällt dir :3 thumb Lg~ [[User:HollyMoon|''H'o''''l'l'y''''M'o'o''n]][[Benutzer Diskussion:HollyMoon|'~Keep calm and love me♥~']] Ja Ich bin wieder im Chat Grünfell. :) :* In liebe Katzokopter <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 :* Alles Gute :D Alles Gute zum B-Day :3 Hoffe es gefällt dir ^^ thumb L.G 14:00, 24. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Alles Gute, Birne^^ Hey, alles Gute zu deinem Geb. ^^ Wünsche dir viel Erfolg, Glück und so weiter in deiner Zukunft (; Pilzkralle (Diskussion) 17:23, 24. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Bon Anniversaire Also zu erst Mal: WARUM HAST DU MIR NICHT GESAGT DAS DU HEUTE GEBURTDTAG HAST? 2. Happy Birthday Bon Anniversaire etc. Man du kennst dieses ganze Gelaber ja also hier ist dein Geschenck: 15:06, 25. Nov. 2013 (UTC) 'Was wäre wenn Rußpelz es geschafft hätte Silberfluss zu retten?' „Federschweif hat die Reise in die Berge nicht überlebt.“ Sagte Sturmpelz betrübt zu seinen Eltern. „Nein!“ jaulte Silberfluss. Sie und Graustreif lebten im DonnerClan, während Federschweif und Sturmpelz die letzten Monde im FlussClan gelebt hatten, weil sie unbedingt das fischen hatten lernen wollen, dann waren sie plötzlich verschwunden. „Oh Nein!“ jaulte auch Graustreif und drückte sich eng an seine Gefährtin. „Warum hast du nicht auf sie aufgepasst? Warum habt ihr sie überhaupt mitgenommen?“ fauchte Graustreif Brombeerkralle an. Er war kurz davor sich auf den jüngeren Kater zu stürzen. „Es ist nicht seine Schuld Graustreif. Es war eine Prophezeiung.“ Erklärte Sturmpelz rasch. Silberfluss und Graustreifs beste Freunde, Feuerstern und Sandsturm, traten vor und trösteten die beiden Katzen. Sandsturm sah Eichhornpfote an und war über glücklich das sie ihre Tochter wohl behalten wieder zurückbekommen hatte. ''Jetzt fehlt noch Blattpfote. Wir müssen sie finden. Sandsturm drückte sich eng an Eichhornpfote und schnurrte leise. „Nebelfuß wird traurig sein.“ Sagte sie. Ich glaube sie kann Hilfe gebrauchen es zu verkraften. Silberfluss lass uns Sturmpelz zum FlussClan begleiten und Nebelfuß trösten.“ Flüsterte sie sandfarbene Kätzin der silbernen ins Ohr. Silberfluss nickte. Sturmpelz, Eichhornpfote und Brombeerkralle erklärte Feuerstern warum sie gegangen waren. Dann gingen die drei Katzen zum FlussClan. Sie nahmen den Weg über die Tritsteine, da Sandsturm nicht gut schwimmen konnte. Sie gingen in Richtung Lager. Sandsturm war noch nie im Lager des FlussClans gewesen und wusste daher nicht wo es sich befand. Sturmpelz und Silberfluss führten sie sicher durch das Territorium. Sturmpelz war im FlussClan aufgewachsen. Silberfluss war erst zum DonnerClan gewechselt als ihre Jungen zu Schülern wurden. Sie hatte damals, als Graustreif, Feuerstern und Rabenpfote Nebelfuß Federschweif und Sturmpelz auf den Fängen des TigerClans retteten, die Kater dabei erwischt und ihnen geholfen. Danach war sie im DonnerClan bei Graustreif geblieben. Ihre Jungen und Nebelfuß waren wieder zurück zum FlussClan gegangen. Sicher bewegte sie sich durch das Territorium. „Halt! Was macht ihr hier?“ Schwarzkralle trat hinter sie. „Sturmpelz?“ fragte er ungläubig. „Hallo Schwarzkralle“ miaute der Kater mit belegter Stimme. „Bringst du uns ins Lager?“ fragte er. „Du hast eine… zwei DonnerClan Katzen bei dir.“ Sagte Schwarzkralle. „Sie sind mitgekommen um Nebelfuß zu trösten. Denn sie wird sicher traurig sein, wenn sie erfährt das Federschweif tot ist.“ Erklärte er. Silberfluss wimmerte leise. Schwarzkralle schien geschockt. „Federschweif ist tot? Das kann doch nicht wahr sein. Ich würde euch ja zu Nebelfuß bringen aber ich weiß nicht wo sie ist. Sie ist seit einigen Tagen verschollen.“ Sie führten das Gespräch zu ende. Dann machten sich die DonnerClan Kätzinnen auf den Heimweg. Drei Sonnenaufgänge voller Trauer für Silberfluss und Graustreif vergingen, Sandsturm und Feuerstern waren immer an ihrer Seite. Dann bei Sonnenhoch kamen Katzen ins Lager gestürmt. Nebelfuß, Blattpfote, eine fremde Kätzin, Brombeerkralle, Graustreif, der sich in der Lage gesehen hatte eine Patroullie anzuführen, Lichtherz und Wolkenschweif, Eichhornpfote Regenpelz und ein paar andere DonnerClan Krieger. „Nebelfuß“ rief Silberfluss glücklich. „Silberfluss.“ Die Kätzinnen begrüßten sich Nase an Nase. „Was ist los? Du siehst aus als hättest du Tagelang getrauert“ sagte Nebelfuß entsetzt. „Sturmpelz ist zurückgekehrt.“ Sagte sie traurig. „Und Federschweif was ist mit ihr?“ fragte Nebelfuß aufgeregt. „Sie hat die Reise nicht überlebt.“ Erklärte Silberfluss mit belegter Stimme. „Sie starb um die Katzen die bei ihr waren zu retten. Sie starb als Kriegerin und hat vielen Katzen das Leben gerettet. Dank deiner Ausbildung.“ „Oh Nein!“ Thx <3 thx nochmals für den süßen Geburtstagsglückwunsch ^-^ <3 hab dich lieb ;* Dajanaaaa... (Diskussion) 19:24, 29. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Danke <3 Danke für das Gebi-Geschenk <3 :) Voll schön ^^ Wasserglanz :3 / Graustreif d(^.^)b (Diskussion) 19:56, 1. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Danke für das wunderschöne Bild. Mir gefällt es sehr. In Liebe Katzokopter (Diskussion) 15:10, 22. Dez. 2013 (UTC) :) DU hast die Videos auf deiner Benutzerseite gemacht?!? Echt? Kristallherz (Diskussion) 18:24, 23. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Wichtelgeschenk!!! thumb|400px|Merry Christmas Grünfell!Fröhliche Weihnachten! Hi, ich habe dich im Wichteln gezogen^^ Da ich dich nicht so gut kenne habe ich auf deiner Seite geguckt und gesehen, dass du Feuerstern und Graustreif magst, also habe ich dir ein Bild mit beiden gemalt. Ich hoffe es gefällt dir. Leider war bei dem Geschenk nicht genug Platz um "Grünfell" hin zu schreiben, deshalb habe ich "Grün" geschrieben, ich hoffe das geht. LG 11:44, 24. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Frohe Weihnachten Hallo Grün, ich wollte dir mal eben frohe Weihnachten und ein schönes Fest mit der Familie wünschen (: mfG Pilzkralle (Diskussion) 15:15, 24. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Frohe Tage xD Frohe weihnachten <333333333333333333333333333333 Il [[User:Himbeerpelz|''H'i'm'b'e'e''''r'e'']]Himbeere nice to eat 15:29, 24. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Frohe Weihnachten Grün! Ich hoffe du hast ein schönes Fest mit der Familie und vielen tollen Geschenken. LG Kristall <3 Kristallherz (Diskussion) 18:28, 24. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Re Danke Grün :D Dir auch :3 Wolf I whisper alone Danke fürs Wichtelgeschenk Danke dir nochmal! Ich mag dein Gedicht wirklich sehr gerne und werde es auch auf mein Profil verschieben ;D Ich finde es wirklich wundervoll <333333333 LG Luchsohr (Diskussion) 13:24, 25. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Merry Christmas Bitte schön ;) 16:18, 25. Dez. 2013 (UTC) thumb weihnachten Fröhliche Weihnachten und einen guten Rutsch auch von mir <3 :* Wirbelsturm (Diskussion) 10:11, 26. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Chat Hey Grün, kommst du heute nochmal in den Chat? Wenn nicht morgen?? :) Hab nochmal ne kleine Frage :) GLG 21:16, 26. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Danke^^ Ein heezliches Dankeschön von mir (: Pilzkralle (Diskussion) 22:00, 30. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Re Silvester Dankeschön Grün, dir dasselbe :D Pilzkralle (Diskussion) 10:12, 1. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Kann wieder in Chat! <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 :* :* :* :* Ich darf wieder in den Chat. Wir seheh uns! :3 :* <3<3<3<3 Bis bald! <3 <3 <33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333 Katzokopter (Diskussion) 18:59, 4. Feb. 2014 (UTC) Hallo XD DDDDDX :) :( :))))))) :DDDDDD DDDD: Bildchen ich dachte es gefällt dir (:thumb|249px (Staubflug (Diskussion) 19:51, 5. Feb. 2014 (UTC)) Nochmal was für dich Just for Fun (:thumb|300px (Staubflug (Diskussion) 13:42, 7. Feb. 2014 (UTC)) Darth Vader ^^ thumb|Chooprrrr Choooprrrr Hey Grün, ich dachte, das könnte dir vielleicht gefallen. ^^ ZillaFan89 (Diskussion) 18:37, 24. Feb. 2014 (UTC) Danke Möge auch die Macht mit dir sein. Wegtreten! :D ZillaFan89 (Diskussion) 18:56, 24. Feb. 2014 (UTC) Green.. Hey Green, warum willst du denn den Chat verlassen? Ohne dich ist es langweilig...Bitte bleib da..ich hab schon keine Lust mehr in den Chat zu gehen, seit du gesagt hast, dass du gehst... Möge die Macht mit dir sein, deine Staubi <3 Chat Ja, aber wenn einer fehlt ist es trotzdem langweilig. Und du bist einer von denen aus dem Chat, die ich am meisten mag. Ich komme jetzt bald in den Chat, dann kannst du es mir sagen, wenn du willst Möge die macht mit dir sein, deine Staubi (: (Staubflug (Diskussion) 13:28, 11. Mär. 2014 (UTC)) Du Mangoo *trollface* Mir war lw und ich dachte ich könnte dir eine MangoMangaKatze malen :3 also.. hm jaa... vergüg dich dran xDD 20:27, 9. Aug. 2014 (UTC) thumb|304px Auge Hier das Bild, welches du im Skype chat nicht sehen konntest^^ Mein erstes Auge, welches ich gemalt hab :o thumb|left [[User:Pilzkralle|''Pilz''kralle]][[User:Pilzkralle|'' ]][[User:Pilzkralle|''Wenn du alle meine Dämonen tötest, sterben vielleicht auch meine Engel.]] 18:10, 9. Sep. 2014 (UTC) thumb|320px USS Virginia Moin. Hier das gewünschte U-Boot. Ich hoffe, es ist so in Ordnung. :3 Gruß 18:27, 16. Okt. 2014 (UTC)